Various toy assemblies having nesting figures are known. Such toy assemblies typically include a series of nestable figures separable into at least two parts. Other toy assemblies include vehicles which include an outer vehicle body that encases but is removable from an inner vehicle body.
There is a need for a unique toy assembly including an outer component and an inner component, with the inner component being reconfigurable. Further, there is a need for a toy assembly including an outer component and an inner component, with the inner component being configured to launch projectiles.